In My Mind
by Antjiana
Summary: Un petit OS Destiel centré sur Dean. Aussi, ne connait on pas les sentiments de Cas. Un baiser, une " déclaration ", une nuit; calme.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir chers lecteurs.**

**Ce OS est dédié à Leugim un ami qui aurait pu se reconnaître s'il l'avait seulement souhaité.**

**Merci à vous de vous interesser à cet écrit, j'espère qu'il vous conviendra, j'ai tenté d'y incorporer un minimum d'émotion. Je dirais qu'il s'agit là d'un hybride étrange de Flulff et de Angst (léger). J'ai gribouillé ce texte afin d'oublier un peu la fin terrible de la S9 de SPN (no spoilerss) car oui, ele m'a particulièrement affectée.**

**Bonne lecture, au plaisir de vous satisfaire.**

* * *

**IN MY MIND**

La nuit est calme. Quelques constellations flottent au milieu des ténèbres; miettes d'espoir lustrés en rideau éphémère autour de la Lune. Une bise fraîche rampe alentours des voûtes de l'air; s'infiltrant dans les trouées qu'offre un buisson ou sous l'éclairage vif d'un lampadaire.

Dean boit. Régulièrement. Amateur de bière, ce " hobbies " quelque peu inconvenant ne paraîtrait pas étonnant à tout étranger connaissant la réputation de l'aîné Winchester. Main droite serrée sur la bouteille; les jointures bandées dessinent comme milles routes décharnées contre sa peau. On aurait pu y lire mille paires d'ailes plumeuses cherchant à envoler un homme perdu. Lorsqu'il le pose sur la table; le verre fait comme un long supplice, un cri effilé jusqu'au paroxysme cinglant de sa douleur. Ils ne reviendront pas. Les doux rêves d'une vie, ailleurs; avec un logis rond comme une joue d'enfant, une petite clôture blanche pour délimiter paresseusement son territoire, quelques étoiles standards scintillant aux carreaux des fenêtres. Il ne reviendra pas. Pas de maison. Pas de portail triomphant des pluies. Pas même d'astres mourants à travers ses nuages. Juste le tarmac qui s'effrite, vers une chute sans panache, sans victoire glorieuse. Un trou à la poitrine. Et tout se finira; pas plus lent qu'un souffle modeste. Pas plus lent qu'un mot qu'on se retient de cracher.

La nuit est calme, oui, un peu trop silencieuse pour masquer les silences; les abîmes de cette soirée sans épaule où ajourner sa peine.

Doctor Sexy. Un beau mensonge. C'est écrire un nom à l'envers. Il a toujours adoré cette série; mais la raison ne l'a jamais effleuré. Passion. Oui, et ça pique un peu la langue, ça veut rappeler à l'homme ce qu'il enterre sous un trop plein de déni. Il aime Doctor sexy. Il aime sa blouse trop pure qui le foudroie comme le sourire d'une séduisante femme. Il aime sa crinière indomptable qui se secoue exagérément à chacun de ses pas; feutrés, car ils sont comme la caresse d'un baiser sur un sourire. Mais, ce n'est pas réellement son visage, qu'il admire; ceux ne sont pas vraiment ses traits; qui pourfendent avec sarcasme son vieux cœur. Doctor sexy est tel un miroir qui lui renverrai la surprise _d'un autre._ Dean se leva lentement; ses membres engourdis gémirent au poids de ses pensées amères. Il alla ranger le nectar de son oubli dans le mini-bar. Sam dormait tranquillement sur le lit unique; ses jambes d'élan pubère dépassaient des bords. Attendrissant, de voir comme ses orteils tentaient maladroitement de ramener la couverture contre ses chevilles pour les protéger du froid.

Six heures. Un luxe qu'il ne s'accordait que très rarement. Morphée le cueillit, fleur tournée désespérément vers les pavés.

_ L'imaginaire était beau. La salle, exiguë offrait un horizon de lac; paradoxe que sa cervelle ne prit pas la peine de relever. Le blond se réjouit de l'élasticité du sol, de la manière dont ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans les terres meubles. Une chaise apparut en un pop sonore à sa gauche; il s'assit précautionneusement sur le siège, une joie de gamin crochetée aux lèvres. Le paysage lui rappela un petit village de l'Est, gardé par une montagne que lui et Sammy avait un jour découvert. Mais l'eau avait une intensité supérieure, son corps s'y reflétait entièrement, il était nu, les vêtements de chasseurs avaient vraisemblablement quittés ses épaules._

__ Hmm._

_Le contentement était un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas coutume d'éprouver. Une explosion incroyablement chaleureuse dans la poitrine qui lèche chaque creux du squelette; ses cervicales se détendaient, les articulations de ses genoux s'offraient un instant de répits. Ses yeux d'eux mêmes se clorent. Pourtant, l'étendue des pins, bordant les eaux limpides imprégnaient toujours sa vision, tableau qui étrangement parvenait à le détendre. Les foliations sur les troncs noirs ébauchèrent une ridule semblable au sursaut d'une sardine avant de retourner à leur frétillement paisible. Au rythme de son pouls. La nature respirait selon son tempo. S'accordant aux rouages de son être, dans sa pluralité, ses défauts, ses atouts. Ainsi, la frondaison se teinta d'un or griffé, tirant sur un jaune maladif. Dean n'avait jamais vu spectacle aussi merveilleux. Le ciel colora ses eaux. Cyan ? Le rappel d'un orage tremblant de plume. Cet autre. Deux nuages solitaires formèrent une ronde dans les cieux. Il choisit de n'y voir aucun signe, pourtant, une ombre se glissa dans le coton du mouton et murmura son chant. " Je t'ai sauvé de la perdition." Que dois-je faire ? " Que dois-je faire de plus ? " Je ne mérite aucun pardon, aucun second droit d'essai. " Tu es différent.." Je ne te quittera jamais. Jamais._

_Castiel._

Le réveil fut dérangeant; son repos s'avéra avoir était particulièrement plaisant: le plaid rugueux emprunté au motel minable masquait avec beaucoup de peine l'honteuse bosse qui pointait peu à peu. Habitué à ce type de réaction, Dean ne considéra pas l'essore de cette parité de son anatomie comme une trahison de son corps mais plutôt comme une harangue; un appel à l'aide. _" Nourris moi ! Nourris moi ! J'ai faim d'étincelles roses et de poignes aimantes "_ Toute cette histoire sonnait beaucoup trop _gay_ pour lui. Le quart d'heure dans la salle de bain minuscule suffit à mettre un terme aux revendications de son pénis. Le blond réveilla, l'esprit léger sa princesse de frère.

_ Debout Raiponce; baby n'attend que nous.

_ Hier, j'étais Esmeralda. Le géant brun frotta ses yeux puis s'habilla avec un demi sourire.

As tu passé une bonne nuit ?

L'aîné tilta, inquiet que son petit frère aie pu surprendre son activité matinale. Sam explicita, ne lui attribuant nul droit de réponse.

_ Je t'ai entendu bafouiller des conneries dès trois heures du matin. Tout un ensemble de poney arcs-en-ciel et de bouses en forme de muffin. C'était terriblement mignon.

_ _Bitch_ ! L'insulte mourut sur ses lèvres. Le trajet sera long - lança-t-il - mieux vaut partir vite.

**ooOOoo**

Les minutes s'ajoutaient aux secondes, élaborant un collier de perles d'heures ennuyantes. Les deux garçon ne discutèrent pas. A l'arrière; le plus jeune observait les parterres de fleurs étirer des lignes jaunes, rouges ou violettes. Ses paupière s'affaissaient peu à peu; alors que sa stature de colosse s'appuyait négligemment contre la vitre.

Dean dévorait son ongle. Le mystère de son évasion noctambule n'ayant pas était résolut; il dressait silencieusement une liste des ses " actrices " préférées. Aurait-ce pu être Amanda ? Valinéa ? Pamaina ? Définitivement Amanda ! Ses " arguments " était, selon son humble avis, bien plus convaincants. La souvenance d'une vidéo de 145 minutes l'aida à confirmer son hypothèse; le sobriquet dont l'avaient affublé ses fans _" Silver tongue"*_ était amplement justifié. Huhuhu. Sacré Amanda. Jeune étoile filante de tout juste 25 ans ! Et du potentiel ! De soyeuses mèches chocolat; une bouche outrageusement rose et tentante, _en-forme-de-cul-bon-dieu-de-merde_ ! Summum de ses attributs: deux perles océan dardant d'un éclair salace sa victime pendant qu'elle ... démontrait l'étendu de ses talents. _Oh Marie Jésus_ ! Quelle paire de nibards ! Extras ! Incroyables ! Leurs tête à l'identique du'un obus ! Introuvable sur le marché. Sa conversation intérieure se poursuivit ainsi; bien entendu, Dean ne releva pas l'ésotérique constat que ses " comédiennes " favorites étaient sans exception toutes brunes au regard alizé. Non. Sa morale héritée d'un père bourru et de bien trop nombreux préjugés formaient comme un mur infranchissable; et la réalité de son affection pour cet autre demeurait une terre inconnue, inviolée.

__ Hello Dean._

Freinage brusque. Roues gémissantes contre l'asphalte. Hurlement retenu - il ne faut pas priver Sam d'un peu de repos - mais jurons virulent dansant dans la pupille, le chasseur se tourna vers son crétin d'ange gardien. L'odeur de la pluie, coulant le long des courbes de l'éternel imper. Celui de sa chevelure, subtil, que ses narines ont apprise. Fumet délicat masculin, enivrant. Castiel. Castiel.

_ _Putain_. Salut. Dude, je te l'ai expliqué milles f...

_ ... Préviens avant d'arriver. Oui, Dean - et la manière dont il susurrait son prénom, sans ouvrir la mâchoire- j'ai retenu ton ordre. C'est une affaire urgente.

Urgente. Bien, cela justifiait certainement les tressauts affolés de son sang à ses tempes.

_ As tu rêvé de moi cette nuit ?

Freinage brusque. Roues gémissantes contre l'asphalte. Miaulement _( miaulement ? )_ plaintif. _Comment_ ?

_ J'ai perçu ton appel, aux environ du troisième décadent de lune.

_ Le troisième décadent de lune ? L'être angélique hocha gentiment du menton; comme on acquiesce les premières paroles d'un bambin dyslexique.

_ J'ai aussitôt accouru à ton chevet.

_ Tu as aussitôt accouru à mon chevet ? _Putain_ d'intelligence réfractaire qui semblait s'amuser follement à répéter chaque mot de son Cas. Son Cas ?

_ Oui, reprendre les propos de son interlocuteur est-il une coutume humaine ? Voudrais tu répondre à ma question ?

Bouffée soudaine. La rougeur éclot comme une rose sur ses pommettes alors qu'il se souvient. Le songe. Le lac, tous ses espoirs jetés aux vaguelettes. Et ce bobard, gros comme une troisième apocalypse qui appose chaque jour un peu plus un baume sur son palpitant heurté. L'autre. Il n'avait jamais été sujet d'un autre. _L'autre. L'._ L'homme fragile assis à sa droite. Le plus connu des inconnus. Castiel.

_ Je dois vérifier quelque chose...

Malgré ses préceptes, sa peur de ces ressenti qui bouillonnent en lui, enchaîné depuis un trop long nombre d'année, Dean Winchester brava les vocifération d'un paternel absent et confia à son autre; à sa _" best half of me "** _ le sens de sa baiser fut succinct. Timide. Un fragment de battement d'aile de papillon. Une libellule à son envole, l'illumination d'une aube nouvelle accroché aux écailles bleutées. L'ataraxie. Leurs langues s'effleurent, se glissent l'une sur l'autre; c'est un million de petits feux d'artifices qui allument un milliard de loupiotes amoureuses. Les mains prennent le pas; mesurent le goût du vis-à-vis, notent les premières observations. Cas' a un torse musclé et monstrueusement confortable. Dean a des poils coupés sur les tempes qui râpent le bulbe de l'index.

_ Mecs ? Dans la voiture, _sérieusement_ ?

Sammuel s'est libéré de son lit de fortune _(comprenez lit imaginaire),_ et toise, sans aucun frisson d'étonnement, le couple qui à tâtons conquiert un continent aux incalculables promesses.

**ooOOoo**

La créativité de D.W n'est plus à prouver; Doctor Sexy veille, croupi au croisillon de la conscience du bienheureux; une dernière lueur d'excitation contenue dévoile son expression: il arborait alors un rictus victorieux.

* * *

**Fin les amis ! Est-ce que cela vous a plu ? Des remarques ? Des calins ? 3**

*** = Langue d'argent. Et une référence à Loki ! Je l'aime. Tellement. Aaaaah.**

****= " Meilleure moitié de moi " en gros on peu traduire cela par " ma moitié " Neil Patrick Harris parle ainsi de son David Burtka, il m'a semblait évident de le placer ici vu que je voue à ce cher NPH un amour déraisonnable. Que voulez vous ...**


End file.
